The Best Almost-Lurlinemas Gift
by TooManyFeelsBro
Summary: A sequel to "Our Anniversary". It's nearing Lurlinemas and the snow is falling. A little snowball fight between a certain Arjiki Prince and a certain green woman could lead to so much more. Fiyeraba drabbles.


Once again, a late night/early morning Fiyeraba drabble. I took the reviews from "Our Anniversary" into consideration and I did, indeed, write a sequel for it. And here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

It was almost Lurlinemas. Elphaba watched through the kitchen window as the little white flecks fell to the ground outside and sat there. She had an amused look adorning her face, but it wasn't because of the snow, no. The amusing part is that she watching her husband run around outside in the snow like a little child.

Fiyero, meanwhile, was having a ball. He was making snow angels, snowballs, and miniature snowmen which he called "Snow Munchkins". Snow brought back so many fond memories of when he was in the Vinkus and he used to go out and play in the snow.. Such as now. No matter how old he was, he would always love snow.

When he noticed his wife watching through the window, he grinned and ran up to the glass, tapping it repeatedly. He motioned for her to come out to which she merely shook her head, but then he gave her 'the eyes'. He knew she wouldn't be able to resist those.  
And he was right. The next thing he knew she was standing out there with him.

"Fae!" He cheered, picking up two handfuls of snow and tossing them in the air. "Isn't it just the best thing ever~?"

"I suppose. If just mere snow is what you consider 'the best thing ever'."

"Well.. You're higher up than snow on my 'Best Things' scale." The Prince nodded and grabbed a handful of snow, throwing it into the green woman's hair. "Lighten up, sour puss."

She squealed and quickly brushed it off. "That's cold!"

With a huff, she picked up her own handful and formed it into a ball, throwing it directly at his chest. It hit it's target and she snickered.

"Hey! You realize this means war!" Fiyero smiled and ran off, quickly forming three snowballs to throw back at her. When he aimed to throw one, she flinched.

"Be careful!" She snapped, glowering at him.

He chuckled and raised a brow in question. "And why must I be careful, 'Princess'?"

"Just.. Because!" Elphaba huffed and turned away, earning two snowballs hitting her backside and hitting her rear. She squealed again and quickly spun around, pegging him with a snowball on the shoulder.

They both ran around the yard for quite some time, snowballs flying every which way as the two giggled.

It finally ended when Fiyero practically tackled Elphaba to the ground, laughing, which earned him another glare and a bitter, "Be careful!"

"What do I have to be careful of? You've never been all too delicate yourself and were pretty rough when you wanted to be.. So what's with this sudden bout of 'be careful'?" Fiyero snorted, flipping them over in the snow so that he was laying on his back with her on his chest.

"Well.. Let's just start back when it was our anniversary- Or just a day past it, really. You said you wanted a child that day, yes? Then we went to bed.. Well, sort of went to bed. We were in bed, just not sleeping. To make a long story short; I haven't bled in a month and I have been vomiting quite frequently in the mornings, which I can only assume means.." She trailed off, shrugging her shoulders.

It took the Arjiki a few moments to connect all the pieces together before his eyes lit up with excitement. He hugged his wife to his chest as tightly as he could, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you serious?! Fae, this has got to be the best.. Almost Lurlinemas present EVER! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I wasn't sure yet! And right now I'm only assuming. But, it is a very sure bet."

He blinked before moving to stand up, lifting her right into his arms. "If you truly are with my child, then you shouldn't be out here in the cold!"

"Yero.." She sighed, holding onto him as he carried her inside and set her on the sofa.

He wrapped a blanket around her with a little 'Hmph' and went to start a fire in the fireplace. She rolled her eyes and he stripped off the wet jacket before sliding onto the sofa with her.

".. This is so exciting!" He exclaimed after a few silent moments, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I know it is. I think you're a little TOO excited though."

"One can never be to excited about their wife carrying their child." He cooed, pulling her towards him to rest his hand on her still flat stomach.

"Are you positive we're ready for this?"

"I think we've been ready for a while. I've been prepared to give both you and a little someone a lot of love for a long time!"

"Yero, my hero.." She sighed and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too.~"


End file.
